Gaara Cullen
by Cambian
Summary: Carlisle delivered Gaara. Knowing the pain the boy is to face, he whisks him away to live with his family where he will be cherished. But what happens when the Cullen family moves to Konoha and a seventeen year old Gaara goes into heat? Yaoi and Mpreg


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Twilight.

Summary: Carlisle Cullen delivered Gaara. Knowing the pain the boy is to face, he whisks him away to live with his family where he will be cherished. But what happens when the Cullen family moves to Konoha and a seventeen year old Gaara goes into heat? Yaoi and mpreg.

**Chapter 1**

_**Birth**_

The poor child was barely an hour old and already his life was hectic. There was nothing that Carlisle could do about that though, he had to get the boy away from Suna before the Kazekage went to visit the child, and running at vampire speed he had left the desert behind long ago, but he still wasn't out of danger yet.

Alice had told him of the horrors the child would face, of the many people he would kill in his pain, and then she had told him of a sweet little boy who would grow into a kind young man if they raised him. The vampire had been unable to deny the child a happy life, and Esme had been unable to give up the chance to raise a baby. How he hoped that he would be able to get away and get the boy to safety before they were discovered, how he hoped that he could get to the boat before the sun would begin to rise.

Up ahead he could see the setting moon glinting off of the ocean. He pushed himself faster, comforting the crying infant in his arms as he jumped onto the boat and made it bellow deck to where his wife was waiting with some baby formula for the little boy.

Esme scooped up the infant into her arms as Emmett started the boat, leaving Suna far behind them.

Esme cooed at the little boy. Gaara. The boy would be keeping his name, but he would gain another. Gaara Cullen looked up at his new mother as he hungrily sucked at his bottle. The blond man had been mean, or so he had thought at first, but all he was doing was bringing him to this nice lady that was feeding him. Maybe the man wasn't so bad after all.

"I'll be your mother now Gaara, and I'll make sure that you have a happy childhood."

Gaara didn't know what the beautiful woman was saying, but whatever it was sounded good.

_**Age 1**_

Gaara giggled as Rosalie danced around with him. Today was his first birthday and Rosalie was dancing with him while Edward played on the piano. These people were crazy but they were fun, and Gaara was happy with them. His mommy walked into the room and was carrying a small cake with a candle on it. The entire family started to sing to him.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Gaara. Happy birthday to you."

"Now blow out your candle son and make a wish." Gaara clapped his hands and blew on the candle. When the flame went out he clapped even harder, giggling happily. With Rosalie's help he opened up his first present. His eyes grew wide at the stuffed teddy bear inside. He picked it up and hugged it close before quickly stuffing the things ear in his mouth, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

_**Age 2**_

The family was at the beach. It was an overcast day, and Gaara had learned a while ago that when his family was under the sun they began to twinkle like the stars that lulled him to sleep each night. He had one hand in Emmett's hand and one in Rosalie's. They were walking him towards the water and he giggled as the cool water tickled his toes. The sand around them started to float as he giggled. He looked at it and thought for a few moments, watching as it turned into different shapes. Gaara giggled happily and plopped down into the water, clapping happily. A large wave decided to come at that moment and push him over, causing the little boy to laugh even more now that he was soaked.

_**Age 5**_

Gaara pulled down at his shirt as he looked up at his mother. Gaara had never had any fear in his life, until this moment. The first day of school. Esme brushed back Gaara's hair and smiled softly, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Everything will be okay Gaara. Your father and I are only a phone call away if you need us."

"But I don't know anyone here momma. What if people don't like me?"

Esme smiled softly. "Just be the amazing you that you are at home and I know you'll make tons of friends."

Gaara smiled brightly, reassured. He hugged his mother tightly before running up the steps of the building. He waved good bye to her before running into the building, hoping to make friends.

_**Age 17**_

Gaara fell back panting. He didn't know how his siblings could go around organizing their new rooms in just a matter of moments while he had taken all day and it still wasn't finished. Then again he had also moved his bed in by himself, and his siblings didn't have beds.

Gaara groaned softly and looked out his window over the village of Konoha. His father had been given a job as head of the hospital. He looked up at the sky and frowned. He was going to miss his old home, he had been there for seventeen years, and now he was here. Shukaku didn't like it either.

Gaara had been eleven when his parents had told him the truth of where he came from. His father had told him that his real father was the Kazekage of Suna and that the demon Shukaku had been placed inside of him before he was born, causing his mother to die at birth. He had been told that his dad had delivered him and then whisked him away to live with his family so that no pain would ever be felt by the child.

Gaara was thankful to his father for saving him, he knew how demon vessels were treated and instead he was now the son of vampires and had vampire siblings, people who loved and protected him despite the demon that lived inside of him.

Now he was here in Konoha, a village that was allied with Suna. Of course his birth father had been killed a while ago, but that didn't mean that everyone in Suna would have forgotten about him. He wondered if his sister Temari and brother Kankuro ever wondered about him, or even knew that he existed.

Gaara curled up in his bed and turned out the light. He wondered what the next day would bring for him.

**~**~**~**~**

Gaara was walking with his father down the streets of Konoha and heading towards the Hokage tower. It was an overcast day, which mean that his father looked as human as was possible for a vampire. They had a meeting. Gaara had been training for a long time to be a shinobi, his sister Alice had said it was his calling, but Gaara had never been to a ninja academy, and he had never been part of a team. He was to meet with the Hokage and be tested to see if he had the skill required of a Konoha shinobi.

Carlisle knocked on the door and opened it when the voice on the other side told them to enter. Gaara and his father stood before the Hokage who was drinking sake as if it was water.

"So you're the Cullens." The Hokage sat up before snapping her fingers, signaling for someone who was waiting outside the window to enter. The man had spiky silver hair and a mask covering his nose and mouth. "Gaara, Kakashi will be testing you to see what level you are at." She then turned to his father. "As for you Carlisle, I'll show you around the hospital and get you started on your duties."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: That's it for now. Weather I continue this will depend on what people think of it, so remember to review and tell me what you think. Also, who do you want Gaara to end up with?

Naruto

Sasuke

Neji


End file.
